Talk:Sesa 'Refumee
thumb|Sesa 'Refumee Rank comparison Well I’m not sure what the heretic leaders rank was when he was a member of the covenant however would it be a safe bet to say that because he's the founder and the leader of the heretics that in comparison to the covenant he would be equal in rank to that of the high prophets of truth mercy and regret. User:Kami-Sama :His rank in while in the Covenant would porbably have been that of an Ultra or Zealot. Unlike the Prophets, he held no religous significance, and it is unclead to us how the Heretics were led. He probably did not have absolute power like the Prophets did. -ED 21:16, 21 February 2007 (UTC) yeah thts a good opinion User:Kami-Sama Wht If ? I wonder what would of happend if sesa refumee had won the fight with the arbiter how would things of gone. User:Kami-Sama :Like this- http://dojorkan.googlepages.com/heresy-24.jpg yes just like that lol, but were did you get the pic are you a mod. User:Kami-Sama The Heretic would continue to teach and kill other assasins until the Prophets get fed up and send a massive fleet that fires all its weapons at once and atomizes 'Refumee. :D Chipbuster Good question. He was planning on escaping the gasmine in the Seraph Fighter. Does a Seraph have slip space capability? --Lieutenant Alan 15:16, 12 April 2007 (UTC) The Seraph doesn't have slipspace drive. It's a fighter craft/jet/thing like the Longsword. Plus it's small. E93 02:55, 15 August 2007 (UTC) You know, as much as I admire the Arbiter, that picture is just freakin' hilarious! - 49_Harboring_Enmity 21:53, 27 August 2007 (PTC) Oracle? If the Heretics know the truth about Halo, that it is not a religious icon or anything similar, then why do they still call the Monitor, Oracle? AlphaPrime 04:01, 6 March 2007 (UTC) :Probably because that's still the terminology they were raised with. My dad is an atheist and before that he was Jewish, yet he still shouts "Jesus Christ!" whenever something bad happens. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:47, 6 March 2007 (UTC) Name How did his name come about? I read Halos: FoR, TF, FS, and GoO but I don't remember anything about him there. I need sources people (even if I have them too, I'm too lazy to skim through 300 pages for the fifth time) :The box description on the Heretic Leader action figure. --DEMONSPAWNED 04:07, 28 August 2007 (UTC) As we talk about his name, shouldn't he have the -ee removed from his name? Because, as Rtas did, it signified his removal from Covenant military...just a random thought that poped up there. Kap2310 23:14, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Whoa What's with this guy's neck? It looks all swollen compared to the other Elites. Is that where he was branded or something? I've been looking at pictures of him and his neck just looks badly scarred. - 49_Harboring_Enmity 21:48, 27 August 2007 (PTC) :He's wearing some kind of wirey underarmor. Most elites normally wear skin tight grey under armor on everything except their faces, which is why they all look the same. He's wearing something different, and notice it ends where his face begins. --DEMONSPAWNED 04:08, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Rank revisited Is it possible that he could have been an ex-ranger, given he has jetpacks? Just a thought. 72.131.60.56 05:48, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Fixed *I think I cleaned up all the imaging problems, I think this article is now fixed.TroybAllSpark Quest 21:13, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Name Issues? Why is he referred to as "`Refumee" instead of simply "`Refum"? He's out of the Covenant Military, and it's safe to assume the "ee" rule wasn't in effect when the action figure was made and he was given a name, so why is the article unchanged? Sabo Sangheili 20:07, 1 January 2009 (UTC) :He is not a Separatist: he is a Heretic. This is a completely different thing. Heretic rules didn't go against the Covenant naming rules. Jimmy13 | Talk 2 me 20:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) He still left the Covenant though, right? Once an Elite has left the Covenant, Separatist or not, he/she loses the ee suffix, and wouldn't a Heretic BE a type of separatist, as they have broken away from the Covenant and are now enemies.--'Shade' 01:02, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Eyes? Is It just me or does Sesa have HUGE white eyes in the pictures apart from the first? Tentacletornado 19:15, August 20, 2010 (UTC) They are kinda like goggles...I think they contain the mechanism that shows him his HUD. Like the MJOLNIR armors visor, except just covering the eyes, not the whole head. Hope this helps, thats what I always thought of them as, though they could just be regular goggles haha VadersFist666 19:29, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I just don't Understand why they have to be SO huge. because the other elites have HUDs and they don't have huge eyes, and surely covenant tech would allow them to have HUDs in something like a contact lense maybe? I just wanted to see if anyone could put this in the Trivia section? Tentacletornado 20:35, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Well remember they also give his eyes another layer of protection other than his shield, unlike most elites which only have their shields to protect them VadersFist666 22:32, September 8, 2010 (UTC)